


Flower Crowns

by JackieNeedsMoreSleep



Series: Voltron Fluff Week 2017 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieNeedsMoreSleep/pseuds/JackieNeedsMoreSleep
Summary: Team V goes to a new planet and makes flower crowns





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt April 10th (Day 1): Flower Crowns
> 
> Ok so if you guys are concerned about Shiro/Allura in this, sorry but I wrote this before the Voltron crew claimed Allura was a teenager at Wondercon. I don't want to ship a teenager with an adult who is older, but I'm sorta waiting for more info on Allura's age.When I have a more exact number, I'll be able to say one way or another what I think about it. They might not have meant it so literally. I'm just waiting right now.
> 
> Also, sorry that I said the words flowers, crowns and Hunk so much in this.

Hunk was very excited to visit a planet that seamed similar to earth. Lance was more open with his emotions than he was. When Allura had told the group that they would land on the planet Mouti for a diplomatic meeting,  the team wasn't surprised. They had visited many leaders of aliens that were affected by Zarkon's empire or who could be potential allies should another threat arise.  
  
It wasn't until Coran pulled up pictures of the land that the paladins started to take interest. The pictures depicted green valleys and beautiful waterfalls. There were stone paths that were wet with water and a faint rainbow could be seen in the background. Lance gasped when he realized that their destination saw rain like earth did. Hunk and Coran each put a hand on Lance's shoulders. Pidge looked enchanted by the scenary. It had been so long since the team had been able to lie in soft fields and have no stress.  
  
The castle of lions descended in a meadow with the sun shining down on them. Allura led the paladins off the castle to meet King Cahril who waited before them. Lance pushed forward past everyone to get off the ship, but slowed when he realized it hadn't rained and didn't look like it would rain any time soon. Hunk was proud of his best friend when Lance kept his smile in place and didn't let the citizens of Mouti see his disappointment. Although Lance didn't seem completely heartbroken, his eyes still wide as he took in the planet's beauty. The paladins gathered around Allura as she spoke with the King. He was a small man, about Pidge's height. He reminded Hunk of the King of the Arusians. He had light blue skin and six small eyes scattered on his forehead.   
  
"Welcome Princess Allura. And welcome her Lion Friends."  
  
"Greetings King Cahril. You have a lovely planet." Allura spoke. She giggled when she looked to her side to see Lance basking in the sunlight and the warm weather. Keith had taken off his jacket and tied it around his waist.  
  
"Yes, though it's a shame you came to visit during such unfortunate weather."  
  
"What do you mean unfortunate weather?" Shiro asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Chirped Lance. "This is awesome."  
  
"Oh no, there it is again." King Cahril sighed. A strong breeze blew through the long grass and wildflowers past several Moutis people. Lance payed no mind to the King's words and turned towards the breeze with his arms held out. The paladins soon understood why the breeze wasn't welcomed. Instead of refreshing cool air, the breeze was like a mini heat wave. No one could contain their laughter when Lance turned back around looking betrayed and sweating.  
  
Pidge looked around and squeaked when she saw one of the Moutis people fall back to the ground, like he had done a trust fall but no one caught him.  
  
"Yes, the heat from that gust of wind is too much for us small people. Prolonged exposure can lead to fainting." Pidge still looked as if what the King had said hadn't comforted her in the slightest.  
  
They were soon led inside the Mouti castle, and the team sighed in relief when they were greeted by cool air again.The paladins stood patiently as the Princess spoke on their behalf in front of the King and the royal court. These kind people seemed happy to work with them to defend the universe from the Galra's tyranny. The meeting didn't last long, and soon everyone said goodbye. However, several members of the court insisted that they stay a bit longer to enjoy the beauty of the land since the hot winds seemed to have died down.  
  
Hunk was happy to sit in the tall grass and start tying flowers together into flower crowns. As he worked, he could see his friends roll down a hill not too far away. Shiro disapproved when Pidge had dared Lance to roll down the steep hill, but he didn't stick around to stop them. Shiro wandered off to find Allura when Lance not only accepted the dare, but challenged Keith to a race. Now Hunk sat, entertained by his friends' foolishness.  
  
He could also see Shiro, Allura and Coran inspect the flowers of the meadow. Well, Allura and Coran were looking at the flowers. Shiro had his gaze locked on the Princess and seemed incredibly flustered when she stood up and invaded his space to show him a plant. He blushed and excused himself to join Hunk.  
  
Shiro sat next to Hunk with his face in his hands for a minute. Hunk decided to break the silence.  
  
"You could do something sweet to show her you care about her." Shiro tooked his face out of his hands, his blush still present. "Make her one of these." Hunk suggested pointing to his head. A crown of yellow flowers rested on his hair and Shiro almost laughed when it looked like Hunk's crown was stacked on his headband.  
  
"I don't know how." Shiro confessed.  
  
"Don't worry man, I got you." Hunk replied, gesturing to several other flower crowns he had made. He was happy to help someone out and teach them the art of making flower crowns. When Shiro finished his project, he took a deep breath and brought it over to where Allura stood. He swore that this was one of the times he felt the most nervous in his life.  
  
"Princess, uh I, well Hunk taught me but I made this for you. It's a flower crown and you have a real one but still. I used those purple flowers that reminded you of Altea and ah, yeah."  
  
Hunk didn't miss how Allura's face turned red to match Shiro's.  
  
"Thank you Shiro. I love it."  
  
The yellow paladin smiled as he finished up the last of the flower crowns that he had made for his friends. He made his way over to Coran to give him his, made of large white flowers similar to Lilies. He tried not to laugh at the ridiculous combination of the crown and Coran's mustache.  
  
"Pidge! Here!" Pidge grinned and thanked Hunk for the green crown that sat a top her hair.  
  
"Lance, can you give this to Keith?"  
  
Lance nodded. "Sure thing, buddy."  Lance turned and walked towards Keith, who was just joining the group after being left at the bottom of the hill.  
  
"Here, this is for you." Keith raised an eyebrow. "You know, like, uh here." Lance stuttered and failed to hide the blush on his cheeks as he placed the crown of red flowers on Keith's head.  
  
When Lance returned to the group, he wanted to laugh a little at Shiro's pink crown, but his laughter died when he realized what Hunk had done. He'd made Keith and Lance matching crowns. While the large flowers were the colours of their lions, they were separated by smaller purple ones. Lance shot his best friend a glare, but wore his crown anyway, praying that Keith wouldn't notice.  
  
Hunk chuckled when Lance punched his arm on the way back to the ship. He wasn't bothered, not when everyone agreed to take a picture wearing their new accesories using the ships camera. 


End file.
